CPW Drug Experiments/PW Drug Experiment V: Cocaine
'CPW Drug Experiments/PW Drug Experiment V: Cocaine The following piece of shit is yo momma. EXPERIMENT IVV: “DELECTABLE COCAINE” ' Doctor 1: Doctor 2, please let out the cocaine. Doctor 2: OK Doctor: Good! The drug has taken effect. ~Givemepancakes has entered the chatroom~ ~BRVR has entered the chatroom~ BRVR: Hi everyone WhyAmIReadingThis: Hi, BRVR. Hi, pancakes. BRVR: Weird, I was just tired a while ago but now I feel pretty good. WhyAmIReadingThis: I’ve felt like that all day. ChaoZStrider: brb WhyAmIReadingThis: Bro what are you doin? ChaoZStrider: PARKOUR BIATCH Givemepancakes: Woah, you guys are weird today KittenPasta: Oh dammit, they’re doing that experiment shit again. Givemepancakes: WhAT FUCKING EXPERIMENT SHIT BRO??????!?!?!?!?!?!?!!? KittenPasta: They keep putting us on random drugs. WhyAmIReadingThis: Oh really? Who’s “They”? KittenPasta: I dunno. They said they just like to do this kinda stuff to people in their free time. Givemepancakes: This gives me a great idea… all of you follow this link:http://unhalo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat. In Testing Chamber 02* ~Givemepancakes has entered the chat~ ~LOLSKELETONS has entered the chat~ ~KittenPasta has entered the chat~ ~BRVR has entered the chat~ ~SOMEGUY123 has entered the chat~ ~Oskarmandude1 has entered the chat~ Oskarmandude1: Holy shit, why’s there so many people on the chat? ~WhyAmIReadingThis has entered the chat~ ~ChaoZStrider has entered the chat~ ~BRVR has entered the chat~ Oskarmandude1: Jesus, we can barely get 1 person on the chat. ~Jsuz’Ksov has entered the chat.~ Jsuz’Ksov: Huh. I see Oskarmandude1 has the same question that I have now. Jsuz’Ksov: Oh, hey Givemepancakes. You and Oskar are the only people I know here. Givemepancakes: Hey, Jsuz. I have something I need to sell you. ChaoZStrider: I haven’t been following the chat too well, but apparently we got some fine Colombian product somehow and I guess Givemepancakes wants to sell it to you. ~Maddisalane has entered the chat~ Maddisalane: did someone say fine colomiun product???? Oskarmandude1: FUCK YES Jsuz’Ksov: Can I get a free sample? WhyAmIReadingThis: Sure. Givemepancakes: Hey, I do the talking! ~WhyAmIReadingThis has been kicked by Givemepancakes~ ChaoZStrider: Wait, why do you have admin powers now? I thought that was only for the Trollpasta Wiki. Givemepancakes: I guess the scientists forgot to take it off. BRVR: Dammit Givemepancakes, why did you do that? Givemepancakes: You know what, most of you are taking up too much space. ~SOMEGUY123 has been kicked by Givemepancakes~ ~Maddisalane has been banned by Givemepancakes~ Oskarmandude1: DAMMIT GIVEMEPANCAKES Givemepancakes: SHIT MISCLICK Jsuz’Ksov: Man, fuck this shit. Jsuz’Ksov pulled out what appeared to be a firearm. It resembled a small, 9cm model of Kwarsh’s dick, and shot what appeared to be plasma. Jsuz’Ksov discharged this firearm into the heads of ChaoZStrider, BRVR, LOLSKELETONS, and WhyAmIReadingThis. Givemepancakes: SHIT GET BACK ~Givemepancakes has left the chat~ ~KittenPasta has left the chat~ Oskarmandude1: Good call, Jsuz. In testing chamber 01* ~KittenPasta has entered the chat~ ~Givemepancakes has entered the chat~ ~Dronian has entered the chat~ Dronian: Huh, I wonder where everyone went. Category:Collab Category:Unecessary Sequels Category:SMOKE WEED ERRYDAY Category:Inside Jokes Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki